


Los Escenarios de los Tenis Perdidos

by japiera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Meta Humor, fic de teorias, ficensayo, kiben gakuha yotsuya senpai no kaidan - Freeform, referencias otro manga de furadate sensei, spoilers cap 231 manga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/pseuds/japiera
Summary: Hinata ha perdido sus tenis. Ha confundido la bolsa que los traía por otra, y ya no tiene los suyos, blancos con la línea roja. Schröndinshima-sensei ha de explicar los costos/beneficios de cada posible solución [Atención: spoilers capítulo 231 del manga]





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. El género apropiado de este fic debería ser algo así como _Divulgación Ficción-Científica_ , o bien —para no rebuscarnos con propuestas pomposas— simplemente _Ensayo_ — _Ensayo de las teorías absurdas_ —, pero al parecer nada de aquello aplica a fics. Un poco de humor meta por allí porque así ha salido.
> 
> 2\. Antes de _Haikyuu!!_ Furadate-sensei escribió _Kiben Gakuha, Yotsuya Senpai no Kaidan_ , manga de terror en el cual la prota —Makoto Nakashima— es curiosamente similar a la hermana de Takeru Nakashima, capitán de Wakutaniminami (Haikyuu!)

Hinata ha perdido sus tenis. Ha confundido la bolsa que los traía por otra, y ya no tiene los suyos, blancos con la línea roja. Lo primero que le dicen en su equipo es que «haga memoria», que si «¿estás seguro?», y la peor de todas: «revisa por segunda vez». De todas formas, Hinata revisa por segunda vez, y corrobora lo que viene siendo su consigna: esta bolsa no es la mía, he perdido mis tenis.

Despachan a Yachi lejos, con los audífonos de Tsukishima sobre sus orejas, para que no se entere del desastre que acaba de ocurrir en el Karasuno y así no se muera. Yachi es tesoro nacional y hay que protegerla. Pero Hinata no es tesoro nacional, Hinata es un bichejo de 160 centímetros más o menos que acaba de sentenciar al equipo. Daichi está que mata a Hinata; Ennoshita quien es muy maloso, se ríe de Hinata; Nishinoya y Tanaka lloran; Yamaguchi y Asahi colocan sus manos en sus traseros para frenar la diarrea; Kageyama se lima las uñas; Sugawara pide a Hinata que nuevamente «haga memoria».

—Sí, haz memoria —insiste—, dónde piensas que pudiste haber hecho el intercambio de bolsas.

Tsukishima resopla fastidiado. Es lo que se dice una «persona sensata», pero tiene dieciséis años cumplidos en septiembre y un punto por la ciencia ficción —o bien sea, la ficción científica— de la cual no puede renegar. Últimamente ha cambiado sus enciclopedias de biología por otras de física, que no se quedan atrás en ilustraciones pero que además vienen con un CD interactivo que explica todo muy didáctico, y Tsukishima se siente muy atraído hacia todo lo relacionado con el concepto «cuántico». Es un Schrödinshima.

—¿Sugawara-san, por qué asume que es un «intercambio»?

Porque si es por eventos probables, explica Schröndinshima, bien podría ser que todos los objetos de la bolsa de Hinata hayan traspasado la tela debido a una sacudida en el tren llegando así todo su contenido a la bolsa más contigua. Por muy loco que parezca, existe la remota probabilidad que los átomos de los cuerpos se reordenen de tal manera que uno pueda atravesar a otro. Nada más que física cuántica en evidencia.

—¿Pero entonces como explicas que la bolsa de Hinata no esté vacía, sino con objetos que no son suyos?

Nuevamente física cuántica. Los objetos de otra bolsa traspasaron la tela que los contenía para volver a traspasar la tela de otro bolso más cercano —el de Hinata, en este caso.

Era lo más imposible que habían escuchado. Sin embargo, seguía siendo Schrödinshima el autor de tales teorías, y ellos, estudiantes de preparatoria todos —incluso Asahi, aunque nadie le creía—, empezaron a registrar en sus propios bolsos si acaso —acaso— estaban los tenis de Hinata en ellos; y si acaso —¡acaso!— sus pertenencias tampoco habían abandonado sus bolsos para llegar a otros.

Al final, solo Yamaguchi tuvo el valor para decirlo:

—Somos idiotas.

Los tenis de vóley del afectado no estaban en ningún otro bolso; y las pertenencias de cada bolso —salvo las del afectado— seguían en sus bolsos.

—Pero hubiera sido genial — Schrödinshima defendió su punto—, que todos los objetos de Hinata hayan atravesado la bolsa.

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora? —Sugawara llamó a la calma —, ¿jugar sin Hinata?

—¡No me hagan esto! —pidió Hinata.

—Es una posibilidad entre varias —volvió a hablar Schröndinshima. Karasuno no estaba seguro si querían seguir escuchando las teorías del supuesto _inteligente_ del grupo, pero fue Hinata, desesperado, quien le pidió que siguiera hablando—. Lo importante es analizar los beneficios vs las pérdidas de cada posibilidad para saber por cuál decantar.

—Ya. ¿Y esas posibilidades son…?

—No me estás escuchando bien. Lo importante es analizar los beneficios vs los costos. No quiero decirte las posibilidades porque sé que no evaluarás bien las posibilidades y te quedarás solo con lo que, para ti, sea la solución más satisfactoria.

—Hinata ni siquiera debe estar familiarizado con el análisis de costo-beneficio —apoyó Yamaguchi.

—¡Claro que sé! Beneficio es lo bueno y costo lo malo.

—N-no exactamente —corrigió Asahi quien algo entendía de economía. Muy, muy poco, pero más que la mayoría de los del grupo—. Beneficio son las ganancias y los costos las pérdidas.

—No dejemos que los tecnicismos nos demoren —interrumpió Daichi—. Dinos Tsukishima todas las alternativas que has pensado.

Schröndinshima se acomodó las gafas cuyos cristales relucieron intelectualmente.

El asunto radicaba en que aún nada había ocurrido, por lo tanto, la decisión a tomar correspondía a una apuesta. La idea era apostar por lo más seguro; o bien, apostar por aquello que incurriera en menos daños.

—Cada evento probable conllevará irremediablemente a uno de dos resultados: perder el partido, o ganar el partido —explicó Schröndinshima y sus cristales volvieron a brillar—, sin embargo, los motivos de la derrota o la victoria son diferentes en cada escenario, por lo tanto, es de esperarse que las ganancias y las pérdidas sean diferentes.

Takeda-sensei y el entrenador Ukai presenciaban todo desde la distancia. El primero llamó a Kiyoko discretamente para examinar la información que tenía recopilada de todos los jugadores del equipo. No tardó más de un minuto en hallar lo que buscaba. Devolvió el cuaderno a la manager y se deslizó fuera del grupo con todavía mayor discreción. Nadie se enteró que se habían quedado sin profesor.

El segundo, quien por primera vez oía expresiones como «análisis» o «eventos probables», prestaba mucha atención.

—Sigue, sigue, Tsukishima —apremió el entrenador.

Los cristales de Tsukishima volvieron a brillar por tercera vez, con mucho mayor dramatismo. Hinata temblaba de miedo al notar su destino en manos de ese largato de casi 2 metros. Daichi y Sugawara se cruzaban de brazos. Asahi huyó al baño porque la diarrea ya no podía contenerla dentro de los intestinos. Kageyama acababa de terminar de limarse las uñas: estaban perfectas. Y Kiyoko, siempre atenta, dispuso una pizarra móvil y un marcador para que Tsukishima no se cortara en la explicación.

Nekoma, que por allí pasaba, sucumbió al chismoseo y allí se quedó.

…

 **Escenario 1** : Hinata no juega

Hinata no puede jugar sin el calzado reglamentario y la organización prohíbe su ingreso. En su reemplazo sale a jugar Narita. Yachi, quien está en las tribunas y no se ha enterado de nada, al no ver a Hinata de titular, se imagina escenario fatalista tras otro y termina (1) desmayada, (2) con diarrea, o (3) muerta. Esto afecta anímicamente al equipo, quien de pronto, se ha quedado sin segunda manager, sin tesoro nacional, y sin barra.

 _Karasuno gana_  
Beneficios: Karasuno se da cuenta que Hinata es prescindible y que Narita _fighto_. La banca se empodera del equipo. Sacan a Kageyama para que entre Sugawara. Todos los de tercero son titulares, Tsukishima es el único de primero en cancha, y se transforma en el _rookie_ del año. Hay claramente un sesgo en los beneficios a favor de Tsukishima pero nadie dice nada. Yachi resucita y se anima. Todo Karasuno es feliz.  
Costos: Hinata y Kags entran en modo depresión, pero ¿es acaso realmente un costo?  
Probabilidad: bajísima. Hinata no es imprescindible, pero la inminente muerte de Yachi tiene el poder de socavar con toda la fuerza de Karasuno. _Sorry_ Narita, _sorry_ Sugawara.

 _Karasuno pierde  
_ Beneficios: no hay que pagar más por alojamiento en el hotelucho de segunda.  
Costos: pérdida de relaciones diplomáticas con Nekoma por arruinar al inicio del campeonato el sueño de una batalla del basurero legal. Por consiguiente, pérdida de relaciones diplomáticas con todo el grupo Fukurodani. De todas formas, _no es un gran costo_ —dice Tsukishima aliviado de una perspectiva sin Lev, sin Kuroo, y sin Bokuto.  
Probabilidad: alta.

—No es el mejor escenario —dice Sugawara

—¡Y yo quiero jugar! —llora Hinata.

Yamaguchi pide que no interrumpan a Tsukishima porque se ve que esto no ha terminado.

…

 **Escenario 1** : Hinata no juega  
Versión más pesimista

Hinata no puede jugar sin el calzado reglamentario y la organización prohíbe su ingreso. En su reemplazo sale a jugar Narita. Yachi quien no sabe nada, literalmente **muere**. Esto a su vez provoca la muerte de Yamaguchi, y al haber tanta muerte, Asahi también muere. El partido y todos los eventos se suspenden debido a la desgracia. En un intento desesperado por traerlos a la vida, director Ennoshita invoca a la súcubo Kiyoko y al sacerdote Takeda para que traigan a la vida a los caídos en desgracia. _Haikyuu!_ pasa a llamarse _Haikyuu: el ataque de los zombies_ y Furudate-sensei cambia el giro de su historia de vulgar _spokon_ al lado seductor del _terror_ y _gore_. Nuevo protagonista: Takeru Nakashima, quien sigue los pasos de su hermana en la explicación de historias inexplicables.

—¿Y qué pasa con el vóleibol? —pregunta Kageyama—. ¿Ganamos o perdemos?

—Bueno, es una historia de zombies, ya no es importante el vóleibol —responde Tsukishima.

Nekoma quiere decirle a Karasuno que es imbécil, pero algo tienen estos escenarios que no pueden no seguir oyendo a quien, sorpresa sorpresa, ha resultado ser el más imbécil de todos los presentes.

…

 **Escenario 1** : Hinata no juega  
Versión más positiva

Antes de empezar el partido alguien —Yamaguchi, Kags, Hinata— le avisa a Yachi de la situación. Con palabras dulces y suaves. Pero como es imposible que no se alarme ni se escandalice, mucho antes se le droga con algún calmante —digamos por ejemplo con Valium— para que digiera bien la noticia. Yachi no muere. Yachi está en paz. Hinata se queda con ella en las tribunas, apoyando al equipo desde lo lejos. El amor surge en Karasuno. El ambiente es de mucha calma. El equipo de Karasuno se contagia del amor de Yachi-san y juegan como nunca antes lo han hecho, con mucha gracia y estilo. Al final del partido se celebra la boda. _Haikyuu!_ termina para dar inicio a _Haikyuu! 2: la batalla de los hijos._ ¡Es un _shoujo_! En el one-shot de 41 páginas la hija mayor de Yachi se debe cambiar de escuela a Nekoma por razones desconocidas, donde se enamorará del chico más popular de Nekoma, el hijo de Kenma.

Kenma escupe.

—¿por qué tiene que ser mi hijo?

—Es por decir un nombre —explica Tsukishima—, podría ser cualquiera de Nekoma.

—No tengo planes de tener hijos —insiste Kenma.

—He dicho que era por dar un ejemplo.

—Y eso dices ahora, Kenma —refuta con malicia el cabeza de cresta, el peinado de almohada, el experto provocador y capitán de los gatos: Kuroo-kun—. El futuro no está escrito, Kenma.

Kenma vuelca toda su atención a su consola pop. Odia pelear con Kuroo, pero es más fácil replicarle con la consola entre manos.

—Además Kuro, mi hijo no será popular.

—No puedes saberlo.

—No será popular.

—No puedes saberlo.

—Shhh —calla Sugawara—. Entonces Tsukishima, ¿cuáles son los costos/beneficios de todo esto?

Tsukishima comienza a dibujar gráficos.

 _Karasuno gana  
_ Beneficios: Hinata es prescindible, Narita _fighto_ , Sugawara-senpai al ataque, Tsukishima _rookie_ del año y blablá. Además, la felicidad de Yachi es un beneficio social, y la expectativa de un nuevo _manga_ aumentará las ganancias económicas del _mangaka_.  
Costos: pago de la boda y costos de tiempo asociados a la espera de que los hijos de Yachi y Kenma crezcan.  
Probabilidad: baja. Si alguien en la audiencia se da cuenta que Yachi ha sido drogada, aquello puede conllevar a la expulsión de Karasuno del torneo. Esto a su vez conllevaría a la expulsión del colegio de todos los miembros del equipo. Al ser expulsada, Yachi muere debido a la presión social que significa aquello, y por consiguiente Asahi y Yamaguchi también mueren. El apocalipsis _zombie_ es inminente, y volvemos así a la versión más pesimista del escenario 1.

 _Karasuno pierde_  
Beneficios: no más gastos en hotel  
Costos: no más Nekoma ni Fukurodani y blablá  
Probabilidad: media.

—Estás empeñado con esto del apocalipsis _zombie_ , ¿eh? —dice alguno a Schröndinshima.

Tsukishima replica que son las probabilidades, no él.

—¿Y existe algún escenario donde yo juegue? —insiste Hinata.

Tsukishima sonríe maliciosamente. Se está divirtiendo mucho por dentro.

…

 **Escenario 2** : Alguien del equipo cede sus zapatos a Hinata

—¡Quéééé!

—Yo no te voy a prestar mis tenis, Hinata.

—¡Yo tampoco!

—¡Ni yo!

—¡Yo mucho menos!

—¡Qué asco!

—¡Aléjate de mis tenis!

—¡Idiota! ¡Hinata! ¡Idiota! —este último, por supuesto, es Kags. Se acaba de percatar que Hinata ha perdido sus tenis. ¡Pero! Sus uñas están perfectas.

Hinata llora. No hay más que decir. Las probabilidades del escenario 2 son iguales a cero. No vale la pena entrar a detallar costos versus beneficios. Tsukishima resopla fastidiado, y Nekoma quiere seguir escuchando.

…

 **Escenario 3** : Alguien de otro equipo cede sus zapatos a Hinata

—Nekoma tampoco piensa prestar sus zapatos al chibbi-chan —declara Kuroo-kun.

Por desgracia para Kuroo, también existe Kenma.

—Yo puedo prestarle los míos —dice el cerebro de los gatos y todos gritan. Antes de iniciarse cualquier tipo de especulación, se explica—. Nosotros jugamos después de Karasuno. Con tal que Hinata me devuelva los tenis antes no hay problema.

—¿Eres capaz de dejarle tus tenis a otros con tal de no tener un hijo popular?

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Claro que sí.

—¡GRACIAS KENMA! —interrumpe Hinata. Quiere brincar sobre Kenma para agradecerle su buen gesto, pero los gatos le han olido, y antes de poder hacer nada, han rodeado a Kenma en posición de defensa, con todos sus pelos engrifados.

—¡No dañes a nuestro Kenma! —ese que grita es Yaku-san—. Kenma, ¿estás seguro?

—El punto de venir a los nacionales siempre ha sido vencer a Karasuno durante un partido oficial. Si Karasuno no lo logra, el alto de las gafas tendrá razón y no quedará más remedio que cortar las relaciones con los cuervos.

—¡Admite que tu verdadero problema es que no quieres tener un hijo popular!

Kenma resopla cansado. No lo admitirá nunca en la vida.

El alto de las gafas corrige que se llama _Tsukishima_ pero da igual. Le pregunta a Kenma que cuál es su número de calzado, y resulta —lo que no es sorpresa para nadie—, que sus tenis le quedan grande a Hinata. Kenma calza dos números más que el pie pequeño de Hinata.

—¡De toda formas puedo jugar con ellas! —llora Hinata. Su plan es rellenarlo con algodones y ponerse todos sus pares de media para engrosar su pata enana. Al equipo no le hace gracia.

Que se va a lastimar. Que se va a torcer. Y si eso pasa, a Yachi se le escapará el corazón por la boca y morirá. Entonces el apocalipsis _zombie_ que tanto vaticinaba Schröndinshima se volverá una realidad pero ni Daichi y Ennoshita están dispuestos a dejar _Haikyuu_ en manos de Takeru Nakashima.

—¿Hay algún escenario que no sea tan dramático? —pregunta Sugawara a Schröndinshima.

Bien sea, quizá haya alguno. Uno donde Hinata no se lesione. Aquello podría ser posible considerando que el rey Kags sea tan genio como dicen que es que puede adaptar sus pases de tal manera que estén en sincronía con el calzado irregular de Hinata. Kags dice que puede hacerlo y no titubea. Sugawara y Daichi están conformes. Kenma también. Tras meditarlo momentáneamente, el análisis de costo/beneficio queda de la siguiente manera:

 _Karasuno gana_  
Beneficios: las habilidades del Kags no pasan desapercibidas a nadie. Premio al mejor _setter_ y al _rookie_ de la temporada. Karasuno aparece en _Volleyball Month_. El Gran Rey Oikawa muere de la envidia. Tendou también muere, pero no hay ningún apocalipsis zombie.  
Contras: altas probabilidades que al Kags se le suban los humos a la cabeza y su lado tiránico resurja de las sombras.  
Probabilidad: media.

 _Karasuno pierde_  
Beneficios: ahorro en pago del hotel  
Contras: no nekoma no fukurodani y blablá.  
Probabilidad: media-baja

—Es una alternativa —dice Daichi, no del todo convencido por los «contra» del escenario ganador. Karasuno se encuentra indeciso.

—Al menos perderíamos a Tendou —añade Sugawara intentado resaltar lo positivo.

…

 **Escenario 4** : Hinata recupera sus tenis.

—¡Ese escenario quiero yo! —Hinata tiene ojos de estrella.

Tsukishima pone rostro feo: siempre alguien le está interrumpiendo. Yamaguchi reprende a Hinata, y Schröndinshima continúa exponiendo.

—No es un escenario que uno _pueda_ escoger, Hinata. Este es un escenario que no depende de nosotros, a diferencia de los escenarios 1, 2 y 3. Sin embargo, es importante contemplarlos. Este escenario lo que considera son las _causas_ de por qué Hinata está sin sus tenis.

¿Por qué Hinata perdió sus tenis? Tukishima empezó a escribir una lista:

[1] Los objetos de Hinata lograron atravesar la tela de la bolsa  
[2] Alguien malintencionado robó las zapatillas de Hinata  
[3] Se produjo un intercambio de bolsas cuando Hinata fue al baño

Karasuno le pidió a Schröndinshima que —por favor— borrase la primera alternativa para centrarse en las otras dos. La del robo era la más preocupante de todas.

—¿Por qué alguien querría robarle los tenis al Chibi-chan? —preguntó Kuroo a Schröndinshima.

—Seguramente el equipo contra el que se enfrentan ahora ha investigado a Karasuno y como no ven manera de detener al combo raro, han decidido detenerlos de esta manera —se adelantó Kenma. A Schröndinshima no le hizo gracia que respondieran por él, y para su real desgracia, Kenma siguió exponiendo—. Así que una forma de resolver el problema sería denunciar al comité directamente. Sin embargo, para ello se necesitan pruebas, que Karasuno no posee. No basta con un simple proceso de contemplación de todos los eventos posibles.

—Cierto —concuerda Kuroo.

Kenma continúa explicando, sin desviar en ningún momento la mirada de su consola:

—Pero puede que el «robo» como tal no sea el verdadero fin de los presuntos «ladrones», y que en realidad su propósito es adulterar los tenis de algún modo. En ese caso, de hallarse Hinata con sus tenis, debería sospechar de la integridad de estos.

Aquí Asahi se asustó del todo.

—¿Quiere decir que alguien podría haber embrujado los tenis de Hinata?

—No he dicho eso, pero… claro, es una posibilidad dentro del abanico de lo posible.

Sugawara miró con malos ojos a Asahi. Una cosa era que todos los átomos se ordenaran de tal manera que fuese probable para un objeto atravesar otro; pero era muy distinto añadirle brujería al asunto. Asahi, todo tembloroso, tomó el marcador de pizarra de Tsukishima para dar su propia explicación de cómo podrían sucederse los hechos.

…

 **Escenario 4** : Hinata recupera sus tenis  
Versión Asahi-sensei

Un chico de un equipo rival le dice a Hinata que ha _encontrado_ sus tenis. Hay una actitud sospechosa, Asahi se da cuenta de ello, pero prefiere no decir nada, o Sugawara va a regañarlo. Además, el chico en cuestión parece amable, tiene pequitas como las de Yamaguchi, y ojos de caramelo. No ha de ser una mala persona, Asahi no va a seguir sus pesimistas corazonadas.

Hinata se calza los tenis y no pasa nada. Asahi respira aliviado. Sugawara no golpea a nadie. Yachi está en las tribunas, bajo la bandera negra, animando al equipo como si nada hubiese pasada. Y Hinata puede saltar con los tenis. Puede correr. Puede bailar. Hinata no deja de bailar. Empieza el partido y Hinata sigue bailando. «¡Idiota! ¡Hinata! ¡Idiota!» grita el Kags pero Hinata no es capaz de controlarse, y sin quererlo, en un baile que puede ser breakdance o puede ser tap, pisa a Kags en todo el pie.

El pisotón no es fuerte, sin embargo, contagian a los tenis de Kags quien se pone a bailar también, sin control. Tango, salsa, zumba, house. No hay estilo que el rey Kags no sepa bailar. De pronto todo Karasuno está bailando. Asahi también está bailando, y la gente se ríe de él. Yachi no sabe qué sucede y siente deseos de llorar. Karasuno no puede permitir que el tesoro nacional sucumba al llanto, que no queda más remedio que convertir a _Haikyuu!_ en _Volley-dance_.

—Eres el peor de todos —fue todo lo que dijo Sugawara a Asahi.

—Tú no deberías llamarte el _ace_ —agrega Daichi, quien por desgracia, ya nada le sorprende viniendo de Asahi.

Karasuno discute entre ellos. A Nishinoya y Tanaka no les importaba convertirse en un grupo de baile si aquello les permitía llegar a más chicas; Kags intentaba robar con la mirada los tenis de Kenma porque es su pase para ser e _rookie_ del año; Sugawara empezaba a ver con buenos ojos el apocalipsis zombie; Daichi se disculpó por adelantado con Kuroo porque, si se ponía a sumar probabilidades, seguramente Karasuno iba a perder en primera ronda; Tsukishima decía que lo estaban entendiendo todo mal; y al final que todo era un caos y Yachi seguía lejos, con los audífonos de Tsukishima sobre sus oídos.

—¡Entrenador! —gritó Hinata de pronto— ¡diga usted qué deberíamos hacer!

Ukai no sabe. Ukai no sabe nada. Piensa que su equipo carece de cerebro. Entonces aparece Takeda-sensei, con una caja bajo el brazo. Acababa de llegar de una tienda de deporte donde compró, con el poco dinero que traía, unos tenis nuevos para Hinata.

—Apuesto a que este escenario no se lo imaginaban.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé por qué publiqué esto. O sí: para recordarme que no puedo tomarme nada en serio. Intenté especular qué podría ocurrir con HQ a partir del incidente de los tenis extraviados y me he saboteado a mi misma. Paz en la tierra y si llegaron hasta aquí leyendo, éxito. Gracias de ante mano por rw y favs, pero se entiende si no llega nada. Hasta otra ocasión. **J** apiera **C** larividencia.


End file.
